Midnight DJ
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: Therese has asked me to continue this story for her, if you don't believe me ask her yourself. Kaiba Corp opened a new radio studio. Yami and the gang are forced to solve paranormal activities going on in this world and learn a lot from it. But will this strengthen their bonds or destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The title "Midnight DJ" is owned by the network in the Philippines "TV 5". All credits of the Title go to the said Network. Also, the characters from the series "Yu-Gi-Oh!" that will be used in the Fan Fiction and the characters Ace and Neko is not owned by Therese Lyke. The said characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and her fellow writer from the profile "Yami Ace and Neko". Though the character "Daniella" is a property of the said writer. Thank you for reading this note, to clarify all misunderstandings. ^-^

**Another Disclaimer:** This story belongs to Therese Lyke. She has asked me to continue this story for her has she has too much on her plate at the moment. Please enjoy this fan fiction.

* * *

**The Midnight DJ**

It was a bright and beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly like it's smiling down at everyone that was outside who's taking a stroll in the park hand in hand. So it made two figures stick out like sore thumbs. One of the two is female that has long brown hair, bangs that hides her eyebrows and tanned skin. She was in a black trench coat with golden buttons, white knee high boots, black leggings, and two gold ankhs on both her wrist that has the eye of Horus emblem on it. The other one was a boy that was only inches taller than the girl that has spiky tri-coloured hair: The base is black; tips are red; his bangs are blonde. His skin is pale white. He was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket, a black T-shirt inside it, a belt-like choker, a silver ankh on his right wrist, the millennium puzzle around his neck and buckled shoes. People kept on staring at them like they were the most incredible "Freak Show" they have ever seen for both have the same and weird characteristics. First is that they have the same eye shape but the man's eye color is red while the woman's was a creepy looking hazel that could scare a person out of their skin. Second is that, why wear layers and layers of clothing on a warm and sunny day?

"Why are they staring at us?" The man said then he heard a chuckle beside him. He looked to see his friend that has a smirk that says "You're such an Idiot"

She gave a quick glance over to him saying "Well let's see. Your eyes look like it was poked and blood came out while mine is like when they stare deep into it they'll think bloody murder" she ran her hands through her hair but it dropped back into its original position "Not to mention the way you dress. Late for a bondage session?" she added with sarcasm lingering in the words.

He rolled his eyes at the comment and made a quick comeback "Nobody tells you how to dress up Sherlock Holmes" They have exited the park and are now walking the streets of Domino. "Anyway, it was a coincidence we are heading the same direction Lala. Did Kaiba call you?" he quickly changed the subject for he knew that once the said person makes another comeback, it will result to another one of their "childish fights."

She glared at him, scolding him about the "nick name". She never liked the nick name Joey gave her, it make her sound so innocent which is not what she really is. "The name makes me sound like a weakling, okay Yami?" she retorted.

"Yes, you are not weak Daniella" he finally addressed her by her real name "You're fragile" Daniella stopped on her tracks, Yami was a few steps away when he realized that she wasn't walking anymore. He looked over his shoulder and saw a frighten look on the young girl's eyes. "Is something wrong" There was no reply. He stood there beside her and felt a dark presence in the building.

"Can you feel that Yami?"

"Yes. Something is wrong with this building. Something out of the ordinary"

They both looked up at the building that was made of wood and straws that wasn't there before. They take this route to school every day and not once did they see this house. Or were they in a hurry to even notice the antique house but what made them suspicious is that the house is not the straw huts they see in their Japanese history books. This one was different.

"You know what's strange about this house?" Daniella started

"That's it's totally out of place?" Yami retorted

"Yes, something like that" Daniella replied "And this type of houses only exist in the Philippines, simple in the outside but grand in the inside"

"Let's go check it out" Yami said, feeling that another adventure was about to take place but Daniella's phone rang. "What now?" he said with a pout.

"Sorry but the house can wait" Daniella said reading the message which came from Kaiba. It turns out they were already a minute late and Kaiba doesn't tolerate tardiness. They looked at the house for one more second before continuing on their way.

They arrived at the place Kaiba told. It used to be an abandoned radio station that has a super "Kaiba Corp Makeover." It used to be the station of the most popular radio show that people from the past used to listen to but the radio DJ and his crew disappeared under mysterious circumstances that no one ever figured out. There was no trace of humans: living or dead, at the location they disappeared. Why would Kaiba want to buy the station?

They were escorted by a woman with short lime green hair that was wearing a white dress and a smile never left her face. She stopped in front of a red door that had golden letters on it saying "Studio 13: MDJ Studio." What could "MDJ" stand for?

The woman opened the door before she left. The room was a charm. It has pillow like walls that's in the shade of crimson red. State of the art sound mixers were there as well that was near a wall to floor see through mirror were the microphones and other stuff was set up as well. There was another door on the other side of the room. They entered it and were fascinated by what they saw. The walls were painted slick grey and the floor was a black carpet. Six tables were line up on both sides of the room and one chair was facing the floor to ceiling window. They were surprised to see Yugi, Joey, Neko and Ace there, waiting as well. Yugi sat on one of the tables of the room, his legs swinging to and fro because his feet were 5 inches from the ground. Joey was playing some kind of video game on one of the computers that were set up there. Neko, the girl with black hair with red, stood next to Yugi, leaning on the same table. She is wearing a nice black dress with pockets on the bottom left and right side and a red belt hugging her waist perfectly and one inch laced sandals. Ace, the girl with the same hair but it's tied up to a ponytail, is leaning against the left wall opposite the others. She is wearing a crimson red tank top that has black claw marks on it, black skin tight pants and black stilettos.

"What's going on?" Yami asked while he helps Daniella take off her trench coat to reveal that she is wearing a white shirt with the logos "FD" printed on the bottom right side and "CD" on the upper left side printed in small font sizes.

The others didn't reply, instead they looked at the chair near the window. It turned and revealed Seto Kaiba sitting on it, with a smirk gracing his lips. "You're late" he stated.

"So what?" both said in chorus earning a growl from the young CEO

"You know how I hate people who come in late" He scolded "I could replace you anytime I want"

"Really?" Daniella replied with sarcasm "Maybe we should be late more often Yams" she looked at Yami with a smirk gracing her lips. Yami just rolled his eyes at the suggestion though it wasn't a bad idea.

"Then, I'll double your work every time you two come in late" This time, it was Kaiba's turn to smirk.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Yami asked to get it over with. He has enough of this threat duel. "Why did you call the six of us?" he once again eyed the others one by one.

Kaiba gave a low chuckle before saying "Do you know the history of this Radio Studio?" The six shook their heads to a no. "Well, this studio used to belong to a group of supernatural people who solves the mystery of the paranormal. Does it ring a bell?" Kaiba frowned, recalling all the things that happened to him from Duellist Kingdom to Battle City because of the group he assembled.

"So we are replacing them?" Yugi asked, standing up.

Kaiba nodded "Yes, you'll be the new Midnight DJ crew" he stood up from his seat and unplugged the computer Joey was using that earned him a complaint from the blonde. "You weren't listening to me and for that: you are their personal assistant"

"Wat's dat?" Joey asked

"You do our bidding. You know, bring us coffee, buy our food, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera" Ace explained "Now bring me a bowl of ramen will ya?" Joey complained while the others laughed at the blonde's reaction, except for Kaiba who was still wearing a frown.

He walked to one of the drawers there and took out a folder before closing it again. "For your first mission, you'll be solving the mystery of the missing crew" he stated, giving the folder to Daniella. He knew the girl could relate more to the mission. For a part of her is involved.

Daniella opened the folder and almost dropped it because of what she saw. It was the picture of the house she and Yami saw on their way there. "The _Bahay Kubo _down the block" she eyed Kaiba suspiciously. Was it possible that he knows about her past: The part of her that she buried deep down her heart to forget those who have hurt her when she was still a young girl? "Why did you give me the file?" she asked while closing the folder again.

"Well, your job is to manage this group of morons" He answered. Joey was about to break Kaiba's head into two but fortunately Yami and Yugi stopped him, though Yami was willing to let Joey go and just watch but he knows better than that. "I know you are quite a genius yourself and can handle this job. Since you work with these idiots"

"That was mean Kaiba" Neko said with a pout but Kaiba just ignored her.

To avoid a fight, Daniella replied "Sure, I can handle the job" She sat on one of the chairs started reading more of the file.

"So does this mean Daniella is the Midnight DJ?" Joey asked, finally he joined the conversation.

Kaiba shook his head to a no "I was getting to that mutt" Joey growled at Kaiba who was once again wearing a smirk. "But first, I have to assign the others to their designated jobs. Yugi will be helping Daniella with more research" He said, looking at Yugi like he was asking if he understand.

"So, that means I'm the one who looks for the missing puzzle pieces?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba nodded "You can put it that way. Neko will be the one to look for clues from where it happened" He knew about Neko too. He knows that the girl have visions of what had happened or what was going to happen just by getting hold of a thing that has to do with the scenario. "Ace will handle the equipment. Joey can help you." Ace gave him thumbs up while Joey paled all of the sudden.

"Then what is the point of calling me here Kaiba?" Yami's presence suddenly filled the room.

Kaiba looked at him with a sly smile "Isn't obvious? What position is still available?" and he left the room.

Yami's eyes were wide because of what Kaiba just assigned to him. He wasn't able to hold himself back and said his thoughts aloud "I'm the midnight DJ?"

* * *

**Therese: End of introduction.**

**Daniella: Why is the story of my life a little dramatic all of the sudden?**

**Therese: /shrugs/**

**Yami: AT LAST! You finally wrote a story where I'm the main hero.**

**Daniella: And gave him an ego boost. Way the go.**

**Yugi: ^-^U**

**Therese: REVIEW! And by the way! I need a beta reader**

**Yugi: Anyone will do**

**Therese: I'M DESPRATE! T~T**

**Bakura: I'M NOT IN THE STORY!**


	2. A Cat's Vision

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

Yami locked the door of his apartment and started to walk the direction of the park. It was a gloomy Saturday morning. Grey clouds were hovering over the city. A cold breeze blew by that made him clutch onto his red scarf, hearing a soft whisper within it. He looked at his right where the strange house was located, but it wasn't there anymore. Yami shook his head lightly, saying to himself that it was just his imagination, and continued to walk to the park so he could clear his head first before he headed towards the studio.

/*/*/

Everyone in the studio was busy with their assignments. Daniella was looking over the file Kaiba has given her, trying to decipher how the previous MDJ crew disappeared into thin air while trying to find out the mystery hidden within the old house. Yugi was in front of the computer, researching more about the involvement of Japan to the Philippines. Neko sat beside Yugi, waiting for something to come up. Joey and Ace were setting up the equipment for their first airing tonight, or were trying to set it up since Joey was tangled in microphone wires with Ace helping him to untangle himself.  
The door opened and Yami came in. He examined the room, amused that everyone was too occupied to even notice his presence. He swiftly walked to stand next to Daniella, sitting on the arm of the chair.  
"You know what's funny?" Daniella's smooth voice was heard that caught everyone's attention. This indicated that the young brunette has acknowledged his presence for the question was mostly directed to him. "The disappearance of these people doesn't make sense."  
Yami looked over Daniella's shoulder to glance at the file. Upon reading the first sentence from the page, he couldn't help but voice out the confusion he felt. "Ten people disappeared all at once? For real?"  
"I'm afraid that it's no joke" Daniella said while closing the folder then tossing it on the table.

"I told you Joey NOT TO GET TANGLED UP WITH THE WIRES!" It seems that there is a fight breaking out between Ace and Joey. It was always like that. Joey would do something to piss Ace off and they get into a fight. Let's just hope that Neko hasn't caught ear of the fight that's breaking out.

"ACE AND JOEY IF I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND SORT OUT THAT FIGHT AGAIN I WILL!" The normally quiet girl shouted with a fury of a lion. Which she did, leaving no room for arguments, Neko stormed over to where Ace and Joey were and was close to doing the pressure point on both of them if Yami and Daniella hadn't of stopped Neko. Daniella helped Ace untangle Joey from the wires and Yami took Neko out of the studio for a walk to calm her down. She can't get much if she's upset or in a bad mood, like she is now.

/*/*/

"Feeling better?" Yami asked. They had walked around the park before coming to a bench near a crystal clear lake. Neko was staring out on the water, leaning on her knees. Yami, on the other hand, was leaning back against the bench watching Neko with worried eyes. Yami had known that Neko had a gift that to see into the past or can predict the future just by touching something. She must have seen something after the selection at Duelist Kingdom; she'd avoid him every time they came in sight of each other. He then consulted Ace for help.

_Flashback_

_Yami was walking down the hallway at Duelist Kingdom when he noticed Neko talking to Ace, she had her back to him so it must have been easy for him to walk up to her and ask why she's been avoiding him. But as her name states she has a couple of cat quirks such as good hearing. He must have made some sort of noise to have her excuse herself from Ace's presence and left. Yami wasn't going to have it anymore. He had to figure out why Neko was avoiding him._

"_Ace!" Yami shouted for the said girl to stop which she did._

"_What up, Yam?" She asked with her arms crossed wondering what she done this time._

"_You know Neko the most right?" _

"_Yeah… why?" Ace asked losing her humorous attitude_

"_Why is Neko avoiding me?" Yami asked most likely sounding a bit hurt when he didn't want to be._

"_Ah, strong minded Yami is collapsing into wounded Yami. Oh I can't believe the day." Ace laughed._

"_Just tell me what's going on." Yami growled; he didn't like Ace laughing at him._

"_Neko had a vision a couple of nights ago, about you and her." Ace explained. "She's going nuts about it, wondering if it's going to come true or not." When Ace had finished she crossed her arms while smirking at how Neko had looked, desperate not for Yami to know the 'details' of the vision._

"_Vision? So she's psychic?" Yami asked shock to say the least._

"_How do you think we found you outside the cave near Pegasus's Castle?" Ace asked._

"_Neko." Yami answered_

"_Bingo." Ace said. "But I'm not going into the details of the vision. You can forget about that."_

"_I wasn't going to ask." Yami said, hiding the fact that he did want to ask Ace about the vision._

_End flashback_

Even now, he hasn't talk to Neko about the vision she had at Duelist Kingdom. But before the final battle she gave him the choker she wears around her neck most of the times she's duelling. Of cause she had asked for it back at the end of the duel, if he won; which he did. He noticed that Neko still wasn't talking and was just staring out at the lake. He remembered Battle City when it last happened.

_Flashback_

_Yugi had just freed Joey from Malik's grip. Yami had noticed that Neko was just staring at the ground, when he noticed Ace move towards her, he grew worried for his feline like friend. Ace was whispering stuff in Latin, a langue that Ace and Neko grew up to learn. Neko shook her head or nodded depending on the question. Ace stood up at the end of the one-sided integrations then sighed; Yugi had asked what's wrong, when Neko snapped out of her staring two holes into the ground. _

"_A vision," Ace explained. "Neko will continually stare at something until, Japanese or Latin, questions are asked about the vision she's seeing." Neko's eyes were wondering around behind close eye lids. Ace had noticed along with everyone else. "After Neko has snapped out of it, she'll go over the pictures in her head until she can sort them out completely." After that was said, Neko's eyes snapped open looking at Yami with a faint blush crossing her face. She shook her head, before closing her eyes again to go over the information again. Same thing happened. She shook her head gently before talking to Ace in Latin; Ace looked shocked before she cracked up laughing. Ace then spoke back in Latin answering her question. _

_Neko had a darker blush on her face before she turned to Yami and spoke in Latin. "Si me amabi, mecum manebis*" She then shook her head before smiling. "I guess it's stupid to think that."_

_End flashback_

'_I guess it's stupid to think __that.'_ what had she meant by that? But before he could continue on that train of thought, he started asking Neko questions in Japanese. And like that time before she answered by either shaking her head or nodding to the question asked. She then blinked her eyes before closing them to sort out the images she had seen.

'I guess it's going to take time.' Yami thought to himself. He leaned back, he had asked Kaiba what Neko meant in Latin, but when Kaiba did find out he had to figure it out for himself.

"I guess some of us should go and see about the _Bahay Kubo_ place Daniella told us about." Neko said standing. Yami followed suit. They started to walk back to the studio when their hands brushed by accident. Neko moved away slightly as to avoid that from happening again. Their trip back was silent. As they arrived Daniella and Yugi came bursting out like there was a fire nearby. Yugi was dragging Neko back out of the studio and Daniella did the same to Yami. Neko and Yami were dragged all the way to the _Bahay __Kubo _place, where they stopped across the road, where the _Bahay Kubo_ was. Neko had suddenly tensed at the place, Daniella and Yugi noticed while Yami had this… weird sense all of a sudden. Yugi had turned to Yami.

"Did Neko have a vision at the park?" Yugi had asked. When Yami had nodded, Yugi looked back to Neko, worryingly. "You don't have to go in Neko, if you don't want to." Neko shook her head, she wasn't about to have a vision and not see it through. Neko started walking towards the _Bahay Kubo_ with the others following. When they arrived to the front door they didn't know what to do.

It was when Neko's hearing picked up some squeaking sound coming nearby. She looked towards what looked like an old door with squeaking.

"There, that squeaking has to be the entrance into the place." Neko said pointing towards the source of the squeaking.

"Like I said before, these types of houses are only found in the Philippines, not only that but they look run down on the outside but absolutely stunning and grand on the inside." Daniella spoke.

"That would explain the squeaking sound Neko's picking up." Yugi said looking at Neko. Neko nodded slightly before walking towards the door. What made the normally silent yet strong willed girl to jump was the opening of the door on its own accord. No one even touched the door. "Should we go in?" Yugi asked, a bit shaken. Neko, Yami and Daniella looked at each other before nodding. After they went in the door, the door shut close by itself as well, making the four people that entered in its domain jump. Neko's ears picked up the sound of movement.

"Daniella," Neko said looking towards where the sound was coming from. "Is this house abandoned, or are there at least one person living in this house?"

"Hello there." Giggled a ghostly voice. "My name is Rosealie."

*Le Gasp* I left a cliffy! I actually left a cliff hanger for once!

Y. Ace: Sorry for not jumping for joy, bad knees you know.

Hardy Ha Ha Ace

: Yeah I know, I'm a Comedian in disguise

Anyway, this is part one of three people; it's how the co-writer wants it. So that should be easy for me.

: The translation?

Huh? Oh yeah, * is Latin for 'If you love me, you'll stay with me.'


End file.
